Chad's Secret
by Gunbunny1
Summary: Chad knows something's up, and Rei has to do something about it. Will she let it go, or will her infamous temper shine? Rei/Chad pairing
1. Secret Revealed

A/N: Please R&R. It's hard to keep writing on stories when there's no encouragement. Even if the few I get are good, I can't tell if the majority of people are reading it and liking it.  
  
Let me know of any good ideas you get for this fic.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sweeping carries my thoughts away, and the temple chores go quickly as I think. Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Minako. they are my friends and they understand me. Yet, I'm always afraid that I won't be able to protect them. My temper gets the better of me, and I have to admit that I still respect and admire Mamoru. but I'm happy for Usagi. Seeing Usagi smile and laugh is the highlight of my day. She has always been there for her, and I will always be there for her. Lately, I have begun to notice Chad, but I haven't let on to the others.  
  
Why haven't I noticed before the concern in his eyes? It's almost like he knows what I do, and what I see. He doesn't stop me, but I can feel the fear in him that he knows that I might not make it back. He's much stronger than I've ever given him credit for before now. Even now as I stand here, holding wood for the fire, I stop to watch him as he trains with my grandfather.  
  
Our eyes meet for just a moment, and I realize, he does know. The fiery spirit within me is apparent to him. I quickly look away. How can he know? The fire! I must consult it. I hurriedly go to the fire room and toss the wood on the fire and fall to my knees in one fluid motion.  
  
My mind clears with practiced ease, and my voice and hands hypnotically follow years of dedication. "Rin-Byo-To-Sha-Kai-Jin-Retsu-Zai-Zen." Each word is firmly punctuated, and the phrase is repeated over and over with more intensity. I vaguely feel my hair pulled back and tied, but my concentration does not waiver.  
  
Finally, I see an image. A young brown haired girl is running with Chibi- usa. I concentrate more and the image becomes bigger. I see myself with Usagi, and the other girls in the background. I look. I look closer, leaning ever so slightly nearer to the fire as if it will help. I am pregnant. I know this is only a possible future, but the fire is not showing me the direct answer to my question. How does he know?  
  
The image changes to my fight with Catzi. I look and as the fight replays I see Chad raise up momentarily as I protect him, "No, Rei." My hand flies to my mouth, and my concentration falters in shock.  
  
I turn to run, to tell Usagi and the others, only to find Chad staring in the doorway worriedly. "Rei, are you all right? You've been in here for hours without food." A blush graces his cheeks and he lets his hair fall shyly over his eyes.  
  
I smile, and suddenly feel Usagi's comforting presence around me. She already knew. "I'm fine. I'm sorry to have worried you." My eyes are drawn to something in Chad's hands. "What do you have?"  
  
I sense, rather than see, his blush deepen, "I brought you a rice ball in case you were hungry." His voice was husky with an unknown emotion, and I hold in my urge to question him about what I'd seen.  
  
"Thank you. Please sit and join me," my voice trembled, I'm sure of it. I sat as gracefully as I could on shaky legs. He kneeled in front of me, and comically offered the rice ball with both hands.  
  
I took the rice ball gently from his proffered fingers and let my touch linger for a moment. I suddenly felt Minako's presence. I held back a growl, and reminded myself to reprimand her later for try to help matchmaking.  
  
I broke off a third of the rice ball and set it back in his still open hands. He glance back in shock, "Rei.?"  
  
I smile and gently laugh. "I may have spent hours in front of a fire, but you spent the same hours watching and guarding me. I'm sure that it was a hungry job." I take a small bite from mine. "I would like you to answer one question, though. Do you know *who* I am?" He nodded. "Please tell me. You must understand my caution." He nodded again, and paused momentarily.  
  
"You are Sailor Mars. I can only assume that your friends are the other scouts." Nodding, I think for a moment, but his voice gently interrupts me. "I know that we have our differences, Rei, but I would never tell anyone. I wouldn't even tell your grandfather."  
  
I smile sadly, "I know, but I still have to tell the others. Could you give me some time?" He leans forward brushing a hair out of my face and nods. As he gets up to leave, words escape from my lips before I even realize, "You'll be back tonight, won't you?"  
  
He smiles, "Of course." With a wink, barely noticeable past his hair, he was out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I hope you enjoy chapter one of Chad's Secret. Please R&R. I think Rei seems a little brooding in this chapter, but I felt that someone knowing their secret was serious enough to warrant it.  
  
The other Inner Scouts will make an appearance, but since this takes place after Rubeus, but right before the Outers appear. 


	2. Scouts Meet

A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, just a few of the plot devices in this story. :)  
  
I wait out front for the other scouts to arrive. Luckily, they arrive in a big group. Luna and Artemis trail behind.  
  
Luna jumps up in my arms, "What was so important that you had to call a meeting, Rei? Is there a new enemy?" I shake my head.  
  
"I'll explain everything when we're inside and settled down." I take them to the same room we always study in and close the doors. "Grandpa is working on something so he won't bother us. Help yourself to the snacks." I motion to the snacks I had made before they arrived. Usagi takes a few, but they all watch me attentively.  
  
I sigh and blush, "There's no easy way to say this. It's never happened before." My voice trails off, suddenly scared for Chad.  
  
Artemis puts a paw on my hand, "What is it, Rei? It's obviously important."  
  
The words rush out of my mouth all at once, "Chad knows who we are."  
  
Usagi, not thinking about it for moment, says, "Of course, he knows us. knows * us *?" The realization kicked in.  
  
I nod grimly, "He saw me transform to save him from Catzi. Then, it wasn't too hard of a leap to guess about the rest of you." Luna nodded.  
  
"If he's known about it this long, I don't see any harm. He's not trying to hold it over your head, is he?" Luna asked with motherly concern.  
  
"No, no. In fact, he won't tell Grandpa, and I only found out from the fire. I always wondered why he seemed so worried."  
  
Minako smiled, "Oooh! Rei likes someone!"  
  
I snap, "Minako, this is serious! He knows. What are we going to do? If our enemies find out, then he's in danger!" My eyes widen as I realize what I said.  
  
Suddenly, I see them all smile. Usagi giggles, "So, you do like him. Anyway, Rei, I wouldn't worry about enemies right now. We did defeat Rubeus."  
  
I nod, uncertain. Ami quietly adds her opinion, "I don't think there's any danger he'll tell. I suppose the question for you, Rei, is what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know," softly exits my lips.  
  
"Well, as for scout business, this matter is taken care of. It's up to you what to do next." Nodding, I realize they're correct.  
  
"I'm going to rest for a little while, and I guess I'll need to talk to him."  
  
They smile. Makoto lays a hand on my shoulder as they stand to leave. "Let me know if he doesn't something to upset you, I'll help beat some sense into him."  
  
I lay my hand over her firm grip, "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow." Each one touches my shoulder comfortingly as they pass.  
  
Usagi asks one passing question, "Hey, Rei, can I borrow this manga?" Laughter escapes as I nod and guide them out.  
  
"Bye everyone!" I wave and watch as they slowly disappear.  
  
I turn and hear a voice behind me, "Is it alright for me to be back yet?" His voice was soft, almost sad. I see the rainbow colors of the sunset, and I turn to smile.  
  
"Of course, Chad. Welcome home." Then, for some reason I can't explain, I walk up and hug him as if he was some lost friend. I whisper softly as he hugs me, "Please don't worry." Abruptly, I pull away, still smiling, "Are you hungry? I believe there's still some snacks left." His eyes light up with his smile at my gentle welcome.  
  
I blush, and lead him to the 'meeting' room. I try to ignore the nagging feeling that he was in danger to the back of my mind.  
  
Reviews: Hatsuharu Sohma: I know I was a little shaky and vague, and yes, I truly was sleep deprived. :) Thanks for reviewing. I tried to add more discussion in this one, but I can't shake this feeling that something is missing from the story.  
  
JadesRose: I think maybe it was a little too confusing because I was trying to make Rei sound confused. I might have to rewrite that chapter. I try to reread things, but since I already know what I 'wrote' I tend to overlook mistakes. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Overall, I'm glad others out there also like the Rei & Chad pairing, it seems very uncommon. 


End file.
